


shaking, my heart is beating

by InfiniteWoonique



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mentioned Kang Yeosang, Mentioned Kim Hongjoong, Napping, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Mingi is going over to Yunho's for dinner, and he's showing up exhausted and cold. But Yunho manages to make his sour mood turn better and happiertitle inspired by the queen herself: HALA HALA





	shaking, my heart is beating

Mingi pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his chilled hands, the bite of winter creeping up on him, unrelenting. He found himself ill-prepared for today's weather and had foolishly believed that it would warm up later in the day. It was only early winter and typically, the day warmed up as time passed, no need for a heavy coat, especially with how stubborn Mingi was. He wanted to believe it was still fall, but he was evidently incorrect. He was freezing. 

It was a bit later in the day and he had failed to factor the time change towards his choice of clothing. He had honestly forgotten about his biology lab until Seonghwa had mentioned the time and his disinterest of attending. Labs were lengthy and frustrating sometimes, especially when the material was more advanced than what they had started with in the semester. The desire to deal with easier work was disregarded in favor of progressing in the subject. Senioritis was a hell of a condition, even when they were only juniors. 

The three hours they had spent in the lab were slow and agonizing, and when their time had finally finished, Seonghwa had rushed out, leaving Mingi to suffer in the cold alone. His older friend had been in a rush to return to his boyfriend and Mingi could understand that. San had made dinner for them to share and Yunho had felt inclined to do the same even without prior knowledge that San was doing the same. Yunho had invited Mingi to his dorm for dinner and considering he hadn't seen his boyfriend all day or even the day before, he was a little excited. The anguish of the cold was just outweighing his enthusiasm to meet his boyfriend of a year. Indignance was a popular emotion that he was feeling today, even though it was all his fault and not the weather's. His chagrin towards the situation was enough to have his cheeks warming up, and he couldn't complain about that. It made him feel 1% better. 

By the time he had arrived at the dorm, his fingertips were numb and his nose was running. He had pulled his sweater as tight to his body as possible and it had reached the point where nothing could fix it until he arrived somewhere with nice heating. He was trying his hardest to fight off possible hypothermia in his limbs. Yunho wouldn't take kindly to him lacking in care for himself and would for sure drop everything to take care of Mingi properly. Yunho had a lot on his plate with seventeen credits, he couldn't afford for time spent taking care of Mingi who had made his own choices that day. 

Mingi hadn't needed to call Yunho to open the door for him because he had arrived at the same time as some other student who had held the door open for him. He took the offer graciously. The rush of warm air from the building felt heavenly as he slowly adjusted the flight of stairs he had to climb to reach Yunho's room. He could smell dinner being made, which didn't necessarily mean he was smelling Yunho's own choice of food for the night. It was dinner time for many people and there was a mix of smells he was detecting. It made his stomach growl and he was reminded of how he had forgotten to eat lunch that day. 

Reaching the door of Yunho and Yeosang's room, Yunho's roommate, he was immediately greeted with the sight of his boyfriend stirring something in a pot and humming along to the song that was playing from his phone on the counter. Mingi would have delivered a soft greeting once seeing his boyfriend, but he was distracted by the fact that Yunho was cooking with sweater paws. Which is hazardous and dangerous and so his greeting turned in alarmed yelling as he stated just how idiotic that was, "Yunho!" he had shouted, startling said man, "Fix your sleeves right now!" he headed closer to his boyfriend and tugged on the sleeves himself, successfully placing them where it would be safest for Yunho while cooking. He was ready to tear his head off, "What if your sleeves caught fire? How would you be able to stop that from getting worse?! I wouldn't drive your ass to the hospital if that were to happen!" he was too sleepy to sit at the wheel, he was sure. He wouldn't do it in the first place for safety reasons. 

"Hello to you too, sweet boyfriend of mine," Yunho greeted with a sheepish smile as he fixed his sleeves up to his elbows, "I was watching my sleeves, I swear, I was being careful," he laughed, it had been a bit chilly in his room no thanks to the outside cold and so pulling his sweater sleeves over his hands had been the best course of action. He turned down the heat before letting go of the pot handle and wooden spoon entirely. He switched directions and turned to face Mingi, warm and inviting smile on his thin yet kissable lips. But kissing would come later, they had to perform their customary head spin first. 

Yunho leaned forward and Mingi chuckled as he mirrored his exact actions. Their foreheads connected, sedentary for a few seconds and reveling in each other's presence before they both turned their entire bodies, foreheads connecting to their temples, then their crowns, and then back to their foreheads. Both sing-songed in a high pitch of noise, not always necessary but a fun addition to the gesture of affection. It was something they had made up when they were starting out as friends, wanting their own sort of handshake that was innovative and different. Thus invented was their head spin and even as boyfriends, it was still used to greet each other. Only now, when they concluded, they paused for a few seconds in companionable silence before finally reaching forward and laying kisses on the other's lips. It was always sweet, a lingering peck that transferred their energies through each other, no need for anything more. They could both tell a lot by how the other kissed in the moment, and now Yunho could feel how sleepy and fatigued Mingi was. 

Their lips pulled away and Mingi hummed, wrapping his arms around Yunho without opening his eyes and letting his head instinctively find his boyfriend's shoulder. The smell of his cologne was strong, cinnamon and mandarin orange, spicy and citrusy. Many a time he fell asleep to that smell, buried deep in his senses and comforting him into the soft holds of sleep, nose pressed to Yunho's soft skin. Mingi himself was wearing a peachy smell, sweet and inviting. Their scents mixed together, not one belonging to the other and rather merging into something that was solely them. Yunho blanketed his entire being and he swore he could fall asleep right there. 

The two swayed from side to side, holding onto each other for a bit before Yunho pulled away to check on the food. He didn't need their dinner burning. Mingi whined anyway and rubbed his eyes with closed fists, Yunho humming back in reassurance and sympathy. Mingi was too cute for his own good and the way Yunho's heart fluttered was telling of how insanely in love he was with this kid. He was adorable, looking like a little kid who had stayed awake way past their nap time. 

"Oh," Mingi started when his eyes were open again, taking in his surroundings and especially his boyfriend, "We're matching today!" he stated, just now realizing that the sweater Yunho was wearing was the same style as his. His fingers played with the delicate fabric, nail dragging across the patterns and knitted quality. 

"We are, aren't we?" Yunho asked, endeared chuckle leaving his lips, straight toothed and red-lipped smile as he looked up to face his boyfriend. They were wearing the matching sweaters they had bought together when they had taken a trip to the mall as a date. They were a mixed style, half cable-knit and half ribbed, and both had found the style so intriguing that they bought a matching pair for both of them to wear. They were soft and large and both tended to cuddle while wearing them due to how soft they were, "It's cold so I thought I would break it out," he eyed Mingi up and down and realized that he had walked in with only his sweater on and no coat. His brows furrowed, "Is that all you wore to classes today?" 

Mingi looked down and was reminded of how cold he was, fingers warm again but his toes were still feeling the brunt of it in his pair of skater shoes. It was his turn to be sheepish and bashful, "Yeah... I wasn't thinking about it," he admitted, posture slouching as though trying to hide away from Yunho. He had made a fool of himself and he was a hypocrite towards his own boyfriend. 

Yunho scoffed, "And you thought it was okay to scold me for being _stupid_?" he was only lightheartedly making the comment, no real bite to his words. He was already well aware of how stubborn Mingi was, and he was sure he already knew the reason why his boyfriend had been so ill-prepared. Winter was not his favorite, he'd made that known many times before. His insistence to name it the fall season was almost scary. 

Mingi would have responded with a snarky comment to save his rear end, but a large yawn propped his mouth wide and he was unable to speak. Yunho cooed at his actions and brought a hand up to cup the slightly younger's cheek, thumb running along the cheek that was puffed up in a pout, pink as it adjusted to the warm air. He immediately forgot his past argument in favor of babying the younger and making him feel better, "I'm sleepy," he mumbled once his yawn ceased. He leaned into Yunho's hand and cupped Yunho's hand with his own, curling his fingers around the warm skin. 

"Well dinner is almost ready, there's really no time for a nap. Can you hold on until after we eat?" Yunho asked, eyebrow quirked in inquiry, "You can nap after dinner when you're full and warm," he peeked a show of his teeth past his lips and Mingi swore his heart stopped in adoration. Even his heart was taking a moment to appreciate just how amazing Yunho was. 

Snapping out of it, Mingi nodded and adjusted the bag that was still on his back. It was getting heavy and it was about time to set it down before he starting slouching, "I'm going to put my bag in your room and I'll be right out, okay? Then I can tell you about my day," he rubbed his eyes again, genuinely looking forward to hearing about his boyfriend's day and what he had been up to. Texting had been scarce that day with how busy their schedules were, and hearing it all in one place and in person was going to be fun for him. His boyfriend was his favorite person, and anything he had to say, no matter how mundane or dull it was, he enjoyed listening. 

"Hurry back," Yunho smiled, strong and handsome features glistening in Mingi's eyes and he thought for a second that he had won the cosmic lottery with this guy. Every moment spent with him was for the books, was a moment he wanted to remember. 

Mingi trudged off to Yunho's room with heavy feet and set his book bag at the seat placed at the desk by his boyfriend's bed. Mingi rubbed at his eyes again, starting to hurt from how often he had been doing that in such a short amount of time. He was in desperate need of a nap but there was no time for that when he was soon to eat. 

Finding his jeans becoming uncomfortable, preferring something far looser and leisure, Mingi peeled his jeans from his legs and dug in Yunho's drawer for a pair of sweatpants and since they were both similar in height and build, they were bound to fit perfectly. Slipping a pair of gray ones on, relief flooded his system and the only thing that would make this perfect was if he fixed his socks that had been knocked askew in the process of changing. So he sat down on Yunho's bed to fix his socks, pulling them up higher and even moving to slip Yunho's extra pair of slippers on so his socks didn't get dirty. He was wrapped up in perfect comfort and was able to relax even more than he had before. He sighed contentedly and was ready to move back into the kitchen to speak with Yunho and enjoy himself a little more before the food was ready. 

\--------

Yunho was wondering where Mingi had gone. It had been close to fifteen minutes since he had left to put his bag down and in the time he had been gone, Yunho finished making their food. He would have yelled for him to come back but his other roommates were home and he didn't want to bother them with how loud he was being. So he set the stovetop to a low setting and left the pot on top with a lid keeping the heat in before walking towards his room. 

Stepping into his room with the intent to call Mingi to dinner, his direction and previous mission was changed as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. 

Mingi was curled into a ball on the bed, sleeping on top of the sheets and Yunho's blankets, looking as though he was surrounded in a cloud of bliss as Yunho's pillow was pressed to his cheek. One hand was gripping the material close as though he was afraid of it being taken away from him in his sleep. His fringe hung in his eyes, turquoise blue and frazzled, framing his sharp eyes softened by sleep. He looked visionary and all the previous stress and strain that were on his features before were gone and he was replaced by pure serenity in his surroundings. Mingi always looked so peaceful in his sleep. 

Mingi's body had easily succumbed and rest was what he had needed most at that time even when he had tried his hardest to fight that urge. Yunho didn't want to wake him up, but if he left him like this, he would miss a warm dinner and wouldn't get any proper sleep tonight. He would stay up late yet again and that wasn't needed when he had gone to bed around three in the morning the night before. Yunho knew the younger had classes at 8 am, he needed more sleep than he was getting. 

Yunho snuck over, trying not to make too much noise because waking Mingi up with loud and obnoxious noises was just rude. He deserved some care with his wake-up call, and Yunho wasn't the kind of person to be loud and obnoxious for no reason. When he was with his friends, it was a different story but now he was alone with Mingi who needed some extra attention and care. 

Yunho climbed into his bed, careful not to jostle Mingi around and planted himself right up against the younger, chest flush to Mingi's back and his arms wrapped gently around his boyfriend's waist. Mingi was immediately receptive of the new contact and in his sleep, he turned around in Yunho's arms so his face was resting on his chest, arms wrapping around the slightly older and making himself comfortable in his heat. He was soon settled and Yunho held him tighter, coos and giggles caught in his throat. He ducked his head low and pressed kisses into the crown of Mingi's head, smelling how clean his hair was, strawberry scented. His preference for fruit-scented anything was as endearing as it was adorable. Whenever Yunho eats fruit, he pictures Mingi sitting there with him. All smiles and giggles as he tells jokes and talks about old memories from before he met Yunho. Just to catch him up about the times that Yunho was unaware of, but he figured they were just to make him laugh. 

The kisses soon migrated onto Mingi's face, every inch he could reach was being peppered in gentle and careful pecks on his smooth skin. The patterned contact was starting to stir Mingi awake as he groaned in his sleep, slightly annoyed as his sleep was disturbed. A well-placed kiss right on the nape of Mingi's neck was enough to jolt him awake since that was such a sensitive spot for him, ticklish in the best of places. Mingi more or less head-butted Yunho, on accident, but also planned enough to get him to back off, "Ow," Mingi whined even when he was the one who had inflicted harm on the other. 

"Dinner's ready and you fell asleep," Yunho informed, placing a gentle kiss on Mingi's pouting lips, "Come on, no time to waste now." 

Yunho attempted to get up and leave the bed, but Mingi was again defiant of that gesture. He held Yunho closer to his chest, burying his nose deeper in the older's chest as far as he could go without it hurting him. Yunho was caught in a hard spot and his boyfriend and he was reluctant to do anything further, instead wanting to give in to his boyfriend's desire to sleep. A few more minutes wouldn't kill him, would they? Yunho ran a hand down Mingi's back, tracing the details of his body that he had memorized over time. He whispered the younger's name to further ease him out of sleep, relentless chants of, "Mingi," although below his breath. Eventually, Mingi did open his eyes to make contact with Yunho's, and it was immediately translated to a glare of annoyance. 

"Don't look at me like that," Yunho scoffed. 

"How can't I when you woke me up?" Mingi questioned, rolling onto his back and rubbing at his eyes. He looked even more tired than before. And now Yunho was finally free from his Mingi constraints. 

"You weren't supposed to fall asleep in the first place," Yunho shot back with a quirk of his eyebrow, "How come you did?" 

"I didn't mean to," Mingi whined as he reached forward and brought Yunho back down next to him, the older not fighting it, "But because I did I want to go back to sleep now and I would appreciate it if you'd leave me alone." 

Yunho chuckled, "How can I leave you alone when you're clutching onto me like I'm your personal teddy bear," he was back in his original position and there was no fighting any of this. He was caught in Mingi's trap. 

"You can be quiet then and leave me to sleep," Mingi clarified, adjusting so the planes of their bodies were perfectly aligned and slotted together, no better position for them to be in, "Five more minutes, okay?" a groggy and sleepy Mingi was too cute to deny so Yunho couldn't say no. 

"I guess five more minutes will be okay," he compromised, tucking Mingi's head right under his chin so Mingi was forced to cuddle into his strong and broad chest. Mingi sighed contently and Yunho could only mirror that and do the same in pure bliss. Each other's warmth kept them from pulling the blankets over themselves and instead relied on each other entirely. The next five minutes would be spent in comfortable silence and tranquility. 

Five more minutes never happened though as their own Cloud 9 was interrupted by Yeosang's entrance. He had just finished his last evening class and had arrived home, gone into his room expecting to be alone or just with Yunho, but seeing his roommate cuddling up with his boyfriend wasn't as pleasant to him. He was happy for the two since they were so happy together, but the amount of PDA they displayed was too much for him. He got an eyeful of Yunho and Mingi foolishness and it was too much. 

"That's so gross!" he exclaimed, jolting Mingi out of his barely-conscious state and startling Yunho the slightest bit. He had seen the slightly younger walk in but his loud and deep voice had not been expected. Yeosang smiled to himself, proud of his impact over the two, "Stop trying to soil my clean room with your sexual energy." 

Yunho laughed light-heartedly as Mingi groaned some more, propping himself up with a deep frown on his lips, "Yeosang, I swear you are such a mood killer." 

"I'd like to think that I am when it comes to you two," he shrugged, unpacking his books and setting them neatly on his desk, "You don't always need to hang on each other like koalas all the time. There's a time and a place for that."

"And my bed wasn't the right place and you not being here was the wrong time?" Yunho inquired as he hopped off his bed before pulling Mingi off the bed by the hand, successfully getting him on his feet so they could finally head to dinner. The time they had chosen to cuddle was perfect yet Yeosang believed differently. He wasn't the biggest fan of skinship and it had been proven many times by his inclination to avoid unnecessary physical contact, "You have to admit that we had chosen the right circumstances."

"My room is never a hotspot for cuddling and inappropriate touching," Yeosang stated so matter-of-factly even when there had only been cuddling, "Always leave room for Jesus in my room," he stated as he left the room to check on what food Yunho had made. He was hungry. 

Yunho let a deep, belly laugh leave his lips and Mingi couldn't deny that he cracked a smile too. Yunho led the younger out of their bedroom and finally, it was dinner time, hands still tied together with the spaces of their fingers and the need to be in touch. 

Finally, they had sat down for dinner at the table after several attempts. As soon as they had sat down, however, they were interrupted yet again with the entrance of another person. This time, it was Hongjoong. Yeosang's boyfriend and the first thing he did upon entrance was great everyone, followed by a kiss to Yeosang's temple. Afterward, Yeosang turned beet red and he slouched into his chair, wanting to hide away, "Hyung," he whined. Yeosang is shy of showing affection and PDA was not his favorite, so having his boyfriend do it to him was even worse, especially after he nearly bit Yunho's and Mingi's heads off for doing so. 

Knowing exactly how the younger would react, Hongjoong grabbed his face softly before attempting once more to kiss the younger. But Yeosang was skillful in avoiding the kiss and continued to grow even more flustered by all the attention he was receiving. 

Even with how sleepy Mingi still was, he was picking up on Yeosang's signals and started to laugh. Very loudly and directed right at the pair across from him. Yeosang only continued to darken and this further encouraged Hongjoong to plant more kisses on Yeosang's skin, making sure to place extra kisses on Yeosang's red birthmark. Yeosang was whining and groaning now, pushing the older relentlessly, returning that same sentiment to his boyfriend. 

Yunho watched in admiration as Mingi laughed, enjoying the way his eyes disappeared behind his cheeks and the way he laughed a little too loud, deep and throaty. He clapped his hands in excitement as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Yunho took in every movement and every detail, thinking how blessed he was to have someone like Mingi in his life. 

His heart was beating, and he knew what he felt for the younger was love. There was no denying that. 


End file.
